dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs red hood
intro NO RULES NO ANALYSIS JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight (gotham asylum) red hood was busy looking over the entrance when he noticed someone in a red and black uniform that was deadpool red hood: halt what are you doing at arkham? deadpool: well considering that this dbx features me fighitng you there's gotta be some reason red hood just looked confused red hood: huh? deadpool: oh yeah now i remember you stole my mask look so now i am going to have to bring you in red hood: negative i am guarding it deadpool: really cause the way i see it you are pretty much a dc copycat of me i mean i did rip off deathstroke but atleast you didn't have to copy me back sheesh red hood: okay your insane so yeah come quietly deadpool: sorry no can do i have been hired to put you down red hood: well then time to see who is better deadpool: right then with that deadpool then turned to the camera and said the tagline deadpool: HERE WE GO!!! deadpool and red hood then clashed as red hood got out his guns and started shooting deadpool just blocked with his twin kitana blades red hood then kicked deadpool in the leg and unleashed a combo of fury's deadpool: ow ow ow ow ahh my kidney's! deadpool: okay then maybe it's time to show off my skills after all ryu taught me this red hood: bring it! red hood then ran at him deadpool then did a uppercut to his face deadpool: shryuoken! red hood: gahh! red hood was down on the floor he then got up though deadpool: huh looks like somebody forget to train red hood: hey shut up! deadpool: ooh nice comeback but can you try this with that deadpool then got out his guns and went all out with it deadpool: bang bang bang bang bang bang red hood: gahh gahhh ahhh! deadpool: hmm looks like dc forgot to give you a healing factor red hood: oh yeah? with that red hood then shot deadpool's eye deadpool: ahh my eye no wait all better red hood: what? deadpool: that's right i heal deadpool then kicked red hood in the face deadpool: *turns to the camera* hey guys tweet this beating red hood's ass hastag winning! red hood: grahhh! deadpool: now to finish you off deadpool then shot at red hoods face only for it to bounce off deadpool: hey since when did bullets bounce off your face? red hood: *takes off his hood to reveal a metal mask* deadpool: aw crud uh... uno momento porvavore *with that deadpool then got out something really weird red hood just sat there really weirded out red hood: what are you doing? get back in the fight! deadpool: hang on i gotta do something red hood: aw geez red hood then ran at deadpool but it was too late he got out his most weirdest weapon ever a can opener and jab it right into red hood's eye deadpool: heh almost like my death battle against deathstroke by the way let's get my music going *cue deadpool's theme from marvel vs capcom 3* deadpool: aw yeah boi! deadpool then was ready to finish the fight and you know what that means deadpool: pineapple surprise! deadpool then unleashed a gun and sword combo then the light's flashed and soon we saw who was the true victor red hood: lesson here folks deadpool: deadpool wins again deadpool was revealed to have red hood's head and he put it in his bounty bag deadpool: oh yeah chimmi fucking changas now let's end this shall we? DBX! Ending dialouge boomstick: way to go deadpool you won again deadpool: thank you and remember to check our the next dbx boomstick: yeah thanks for watching deadpool: don;t forget to say your ideas for dbx's in the comments boomstick: oh yeah how could i forget if you have an idea for a dbx leave it in the comment section below Category:What-If? DBXs